After The Dead End (Discontinued after chapter 9)
by LeagueLegendWolf
Summary: This Story takes Place after the events of The Dojins "Hunter's Dead End" we see mostly rengars pov and thoughts on events of the stories but will see the other character's thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Rengar's Pov:

It's been about 2 weeks since the horrible mind scaring events that happened in the summoner's rift and the institute of war rengar thought grumbling at the memories that plague his mind. He was currently sitting in his room alone with the door barricaded to make sure anyone or anything can get in. The events in question that caused this paranoid nature in rengar happened first in the summoner's rift involving the champions alistar and volibear. It was a normal match for rengar, with his team being Twitch, Gnar, Vel'koz, and Tahm Kench.

He was doing his job taking towers but noticed the enemy ADC Ezreal at low health. He too was at low health at the time but Ezreal was recalling, I decided to go for the gank but was interrupted enemy tema's Alistar. The whole time I thought he was just gonna kill me and send me back to the fountain but how wrong I was. Alistr proceeded to violently fuck me near to death. I begged and threatened but he only continued. It only got worse from their. When the rapist ow finally came I thought I could get away to the fountain to heal but Volibear showed up.

Earlier in the match after taking his camps I taunted him and I guess he held a grudge against me because he decided to join th cow. While all of this i happening, my team left me for victory. We did win but I didn't give a fuck, those two raped me. I told my team they need to help me get revenge on those two assholes because they abandoned me. Gnar and Twitch came with me while Tahm And Vel went to take out enemies. I thought they where actually going to help me get my revenge, and okay I will admit the next time I got caught by Alistar was my fault for going for Ezreal again instead of staying in the bush, But Gnar Looked me in the eyes as that Cow raped me again and refused to help. I actually was so traumatized by it I passed out.

End of Chapter 1

This is my very first fanfiction so please review and tell me what you think.

This story is based on the Hunter's Dead End Doujin By Raymond158, They are 18+ so they are not for minors. The first one was translated to English fully but The second one and the newly released third one haven't been translated at the time of this coming out.

I don not own any of these characters, all rights go to Riot Games


	2. Unexpected Visit

Rengar's POV

Just a few days ago, Zac subgected me to the same torture as the bear and ox. I was trying to leave the room when Zac came out of nowhere and swarmed me. Instead of helping me or grabbing me, the bastard tahm kench closed the door on me, leaving me to suffer with that goo monster. The fucker locked me out so zac wouldn't get them too. Rengar started growling and seething at the memories of his "friends" betrayal. He knows he wasn't the only one who suffered these kinds of treatments.

Earlier Renekton and Nasus where violated by Tahm Kench and Vel Koz, and before Zac got to rengar he got to Warwick and Trundle beforehand. It wasn't fair. Those asshole get to fuck everyone and have no consequece but we have to sit in shame after our horrendous treatment.

"No" rengar said with his baritone voice, "Those bastards will pay" He said to himself as he thought of a way to harm them worse than they harmed him. "Hmmmm...volibear first" Rengar knew the bear would be the easiest to break. He was uptight and acting as if he had a stick up his ass. "but what to do?" he sat there for a few minutes "damn! Planning is the hard part pulling it off is the easy part" rengar exclaimed frustrated.

"I take it back volibear would be the hardest, Alistar is mentaly broken, It would be easy to break him. And Zac is made of slime, i'm pretty sure fire could do the job" Rengar thought of ways he could get his vengeance on volibear. "I'm not asking his brother Ornn for help, they might end up spitroasting me. "FUUUCK!" rengar siad extremely agitated. Moments later he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" he asked in a somewhat annoyed moan. "It's me rengar, Volibear" This came as a massive shock to the kiilash, whaa where the odds.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Rengar asked in a angered tone. "I want to talk to you, it's important...please let me in." Volibear asked in a soft tone. "Hell NO!, For all I know , you could have that OX and slime monster with you trying to get a free load off on me." Rengar exclaimed. Volibear on the other side of the door made a face of shame and sadness. "That's why I'm here, They aren't here with me i swear". "I'm not falling for that you sick perverted dick". Volibear didn't respond to this insult but persisted. "Rengar please I need you to know this" volibear said with a pleading voice. "What could you possibly have to say to me!" rengar shouted through the door. It went silent, It was completely quiet, until volibear said something I didn't expect him to ever say "I'm Sorry".

Volibear's POV

He was making this way harder than it needed to be, volibear thought to himself looking around wearily hoping no other champion heard rengar's outburst. Ever since that day in the summoner's rift h has felt guilt, which slowly grew and grew until he couldn't take it anymore. He felt he needed to make things right. "I'm sorry for hurting you rengar" Rengar didn't respond. "The pleasure I felt at that moment can't compare to the guilt I feel now, and I can't speak for alistar and Zac, I feel I need to make things right." Volibear said in the most sincere voice ever heard from him.

Rengar's POV

I was in complete shock volibear was apologising to him, and he could tell he was being completely sincere with his words. I thought of opening the door but my paranoia told me to be caution. This could all still be an act. I didn't know what to do, nobody was speaking a word, I wasn't even sure he was still there. My curiosity got the better of me. My paranoia told me to be completely cautious, so I grabbed my bone sword...and I opened the door.

End of Chapter 2

Please leave a review and tell me what you think, if I take long with these, sorry both school and a job


	3. Descent Into Madness

Rengar's POV

"What Did you say" I opened the door slightly armed and ready for an attack from the bear. "I said i'm sorry rengar" Volibear said this with the most earnest voice I've ever heard out of him. THis shocked me to degrees unimaginable, I looked around and it was just him, No Zac, No Alistar. This took me by surprise and I guess he noticed it on my face because he reassured me. "Alistar isn't with me, This isn't a trap or trick rengar, I wanna apologize for what I did to you." He said this while getting on one knee I couldn't believe what was happening before my eye. The bear who had a hand in violating me was kneeling down apologizing to me. "Volibear what are you doing, You're sorry?" I had to ask is he being serious. "Yes I'm sorry The guilt was too unbearable to take. When he said that i seriously thought he was making a pun but then i noticed a sound coming from him. Whimpers, was he crying down there. He was, the king of the tundra, The Ursine chief was at my knees crying. I looked around hoping no one was witnessing this. Ok he is crying so their is a good chance he isn't lying, If this backfires on me and i'm again and my ass end up being broken by him again i'm actually gonna commit a mass homicide "all right all right, get up and come in, someone might se you" I lended a hand to him helping him up and into my room. I could feel my instincts telling me, no this si a bad idea. I pushed them aside but they kept coming back saying you're asking for to destroy you, Stop making stupid descisions, But i kept going forward. The second i closed the door I gripped my sword harder reading my self for an ambush but it never came. My guard not completely down I motion for volibear to sit next to me on my bed.

Volibear's POV

I wipe away the tears felling horrible shame for my actions against the kiilash. "Look rengar I know you may hate me and probably have me on your to kill list but please hear me out." I pleaded to him. "Okay what do you have to say" he said in a flat tone. "Ever since that day in the summoner's rift I've felt nothing but pride for what I did to you. But now, All that pride whittled away and was replaced with disgust and guilt." I said with choked up voice. I'm trying my best to not break down again. This was actually difficult for me. I want to keep my composure but being in front of him only brings back those awful memories. Yes I was happy then but i'm not happy now.

Rengar's POV

I was at a loss of words, If I Wasn't so Shocked I would have punched the shit out of him by now. Actually no. Just thinking about it was enough to get me into a nearly uncontrollable rage. I didn't hit volibear, but I did punch a huge crack into the wall. If anyone would have saw it they probably would be asking if my fist hurts, It did, but that was the least of my concerns. "You're Sorry?, Your SORRY!?" I screamed not caring if anyone heard my shout " ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS KILL ME AND SEND ME BACK TO THE FOUNTAIN, BUT NO, NO YOU HAD TO GET YOUR ROCKS OFF!" I was steadily losing control in my actions, I was about to maime this bear without any remorse. I beat the shit out of kha'zix for laughing at me but this will pale in comparison. "Rengar I truly am sorry" volibear said in a somewhat terrified voice " I want to make this right" . That was the final straw before, all i could see was the color red.

Ok Before I explain what happened after that, lemme set something straight. I'm not above forgiveness. If the situation isn't big enough to put that much energy into it, like someone bumping into me, or spilling a drink onto me, If it was clear cut accident then there's not point in getting angry. But this is different. This asshole took advantage of me two times in a row. THis was not something I can shrug off. And a simple I'm sorry isn't gonna change anything. I was already on a mental decline before but now, I just needed that last little prick in my brain before everything went to shit.

Nidalee's POV

You know in hindsight I should have seen this coming, I knew rengar wasn't doing the best but I didn't expect to be rushing to his room to with Gnar and Twitch right behind me to figure out what that loud commotion is. I opened the door to see a complete mess of the place. But that paled in comparison to what Rengar was doing to volibear. He wan't Raping him like they did him, No. Rengar clearly wasn't in enough control to think of that. All we could see was volibear who's usually white fur was red from the blood he was losing to all the scares across his body, His arm clearly broken, and four large gashes going across his cheek , But that wasn't enough for rengar, No. He will make you feel the maximum amount of pain possible before he allows you to that was no different here with volibear. We came in to see Rengar literally throwing volibear around the room. The sight was just disturbing. I see Gnar next to me transform and get bigger, but I doubt it was on purpose, he doesn't have any control over it. I saw him run up to rengar and hold him back in a full nelson, only to have rengar start squirming and shouting what sounds to be random jibberish. I got a closer look at th pridestalker and saw nothing but rage in his blue eye, His pupil was somehome missing and it freaked me out a bit. He was foaming at the mouth and looked like a rabid feral animal. "God what happened to him" Gnar asked in a very gruff voice due to him being in his mega form. " I don't know" I answered in the most worried voice you'd hear from me. "I didn't think his mental state declined to such degrees" I already knew rengar wasn't feeling the best after what happened with Zac, but this, this was awful. I looked around the room for a blunt object. I quickly saw a hammer used for nails. Must have been used on the wood barricades on the door I thought to myself. I grabbed it and went in front of Gnar and Rengar. "Gnar hold his head still." Gnar quickly caught onto what I was planning. With a swift action I knocked rengar out with the hammer. I hit him hard enough to ensure him going unconscious but not enough to do damage like a cracked skull. "We ned to take him to the emergency room." I said to both Gnar and Twitch. They both agreed but then Twitch brought up something I completely forgot about. "What about him" Twitch said while pointing at volibear who was unconscious due to the pain. "Gnar you carry him me and twitch will carry rengar."

As we make our way to the emergency room I think to myself "Rengar, What happened to you hunter.".


	4. Only Get Worse From Here

Nidalee's POV

We got rengar and volibear to the emergency room with rengar being sedated and monitored while volibear was cleaned of all the blood from his fur, and cleaned and patched his wounds so they wouldn't get infected. After a few hours he came to and noticed his broken arm was in an arm sling, while his right leg was in a cast. He took a moment to recompile his memories and remember what had happened. I didn't want to just bombard him with questions but I had to know what happened."Volibear, what in the hell happened, why where you in rengar's room? Was two times not enough? Is he only a sex toy to you?" I asked trying my best to keep composed. "I wasn't there for that" He replied shocked "I was trying to apologize for those things I did." he admitted. This caught my attention as I didn't expect neither him nor Alistar to apologize considering thy did it twice. "Well if you where there to apologize why did he lose his shit and attack you?" I asked extremely confused and somewhat unbelieving of his reason. "I don't know, when I said I was sorry and I wanted to make it right he freaked out and attacked." He said this as his rubbed the bandage on his cheek covering his gash."I guess he felt that no matter what I said or did, it could never rectify what I did." Volibear said looking down in shame. "It's my fault he's like this." he exclaimed covering his face."I've never hurt anyone this badly before, the guilt is unbearable." I almost thought that was a pun, I was about to ask him if that was supposed to be a joke but then I hear the door open and in came Alistar, Zac, and Ezreal.

[ Listen to : All of Me by Sins of a Divine Mother ] Volibear's POV

I looked up when I heard th door open I look up to a sight that I neither expected nor needed. It was my team plus Zac. "Bro we heard what happened? Rengar seriously fucked you up man" Ezreal said stifling a laugh. I f I wasn't in such bad condition I would have punched him square in his face. " Rengar did all this to you Volibear?" Alistar asked with a very unbelieving face. I didn't want to answer alistar with a vocal answer, I just couldn't, all I did was nod to him and his face was that of shock and confusion. "Where is rengar" asked Zac searching the room for him. "He's in the next room being monitored by Twitch, he's being sedated with anesthesia so he doesn't go on another rampage. "So volibear rengar just up and attacked you or something?" Ezreal asked trying to get the full story.

This was the part I was dreading the most. I didn't want Alistar to know I was apologizing to rengar about what we did to him. But i know I couldn't lie, I had already told Nidalee, and I don't want alistar to think I was going back for thirds. That couldn't be further from the truth.

"What happened Volibear? What where you hoping to get another round with him?" Alistar asked with a cocky smile on his face. I had to shut this down fast before he gets any more ideas. "No Alistar, the exact opposite happened, I wasn't going to him for any of that. I wanted to apologize to him for what I….for what we did." I came clean. "Wha..What?!" he asked completely shocked by my answer. "Why would you apologize to him. We taught him a lesson he would never forget, now you want to go back on that?" he asked me."Yes! And you should to Aistar!" I shouted raged by his question. Before he could reply or ask why, I continue "Alistar, because of us, and you Zac theres a man on the brink of insanity, if not has gone insane, I mean he barricaded his door to get away from everyone. He's that traumatized by what we've done. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me you feel nothing, no guilt no regret, no remorse?" He didn't answer,he just stared with an unreadable expression. "I wanna tell him i'm sorry too" said Zac with a unhappy look. "When I raped him I was completely out of control, I already apologized to warwick,Trundle,Azir, And Nasus, but I never got the chance with rengar because I could never find him. He was always hiding." exclaimed Zac with a genuine voice, This brought a smile to my face. But I noticed Alistar still wasn't answering. This gave me the impression that he really wasn't sorry for his actions.

[ Listen to: Gone Forever By Three Days Grace ]

"Uh Nidalee we've got a problem." It was Twitch coming from the room rengar was being held in."What is it?" She asked him in a worried voice, like a mother worried about her children, or a wife worried about her husband. With Rengar and Nidalee the ladder comparison seemed more appropriate. While they never actually confirmed they where together or even hinted at it, they argue and mock each other like they are and it's kind of a joke in the League about them being together. In retrospect it's a match made in heaven. "Even with the anesthetics, rengar is still freaking out in there. He's shuffling back and forth, mumbling unintelligible nonsense and his heart rate is going dangerously fast. I don't think he can take much more before he goes completely insane." That one statement alone was enough to get me into tears again. Alistar noticed this and immediately questioned me. "You can't seriously feel bad for him Volibear?" before I could answer his question Ezreal spoke up,"I don't know Alistar, what you did was pretty fucked up, even rengar doesn't deserve this type torture." "Yeah, I mean i've never seen someone THIS fucked up in the head." Zac chimed in. Before I could say something else Twitch bolts back into the room panicked and shouting. "HE'S GONE NIDALEE HE ESCAPED!" "Woah Woah Twitch calm down what happened?" Nidalee asked trying to understand what the rat was saying. "I went back in to see if his condition got any better or worse but as soon as I walked in, bed was empty and the window was open" "What!, so you mean to tell me rengar is loose in the streets?" "Yes, he must have heard Alistar and Zac's voices and made a run for it." Twitch deduced. This was a nightmare, a nightmare I want to end. "Who knows what he could get himself into." Nidalee said worried. "Or who he's gonna get into him" Alistar said in an almost joking tone. "This isn't funny Alistar, he's a threat to not only himself but others, Gnar Twitch help me find him." I would have offed to help but i'm in no condition to look for anyone, all I can do is sit here and hate myself.

Massive Thank You to Joseph94 for reviewing my story, If it wasn't for you I would think no one was reading it, Hope you enjoyed this chapter, because things are about to get dark. 


	5. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Cold

Nidalee's POV

It's been 2 hours since rengar disappeared from the emergency room. Me Twitch and Gnar have been searching everywhere for him. W decided to split up and ask others have they seen him. When they regrouped none of them had made any progress Gnar asked vel'koz and Twitch asked Tahm Kench but neither of them saw him."Where could he have gone off too so damn fast?!" I asked completely dumbfounded by rengar's somewhat impressive escape and disappearance" I don't know, I doubt he ran back to his crime scene of a room, and there's nobody in the summoner's rift." Twitch said."Theres not a lot of places i can think that rengar would hide" Gnar said. This was true, there weren't a lot of places you would think to find rengar of all people hiding."*sigh* ok let's try looking in the jungle, he might have ran there to hide."We went into the jungle that wasn't too far from the Institute of war in hopes to find him there.

Volibear's POV

Since Nidalee, left with Gnar and Twitch to search for rengar I was left alone with Alistar Zac And Ezreal. Nothing noteworthy happened but the sun started to set and I wanted to be alone with my thoughts so I asked them if I could have some alone time. They understood and left me to myself for the rest of the afternoon. Wondering whatever happened to rengar and if they found them I sat in my hospital bed. Eventually I dozed off without realizing it. I guess I was really tired because when I woke up it was the middle off the night. I looked over and saw a bowl of various sliced fruits next to me, with a little note that said eat these. It also had a name on it *Nidalee*. "I guess she isn't pissed at me" I thought, "They must not have found rengar yet.." I wasn't really hungry so I left the bowl for the morning. As I shut my eyes to go back to sleep, I instantly open again to confirm what I thought a saw. The Door the to room, and both windows. The where boarded up. Covered by wooden planks and nailed shut. "What The hell?, How did this happen, Who did this?" as soon as I got that last question out I heard a cold chuckle, It sent a horrible chill down my spine, I could feel my fur standing. I look to my left to see two dim colors Blue and yellow. That's why they haven't found him yet, he never left. Rengar somehow hid from them in the hospital. "Re Rengar?!, how did you hide from everyone like this, where where you hiding?!" He didn't answer me. He only stared at me with the most psychotic smile I have ever seen in my years of life. He was eerily quiet,"Rengar?" I asked hoping to get some sort of response from him. Still quiet, he pulled a plug out of the socket next to him I took closer look to find it was the wire connected to the emergency alarm. Now I couldn't Signal anyone for help. And with a broken leg, arm and sealed off exits. It was just me and him.

It was so quiet I could hear his breathing and even his heartbeat. "Rengar?" I asked nervous as to what he was planning. Still no answer, But he did start to move closer to me. I was actually in a panick now."Rengar I said I was sorry what more do you want from me!?" I shouted in horror as he got closer to me. He finally answered me. "What I want?" He said cackling. "The only thing I could ever want, MY REVENGE!" I was so scared I jumped out of the hospital bed, broken leg hitting the floor, the pain was excruciating but I had to get away from him the best I could. I crawled to the door and tried to pry the ood off with my paws but they where nailed in too deep. I look back to see rengar slowly walking towards me. "Those moments in the summoner's rift I felt weak, alone, and pain I didn't think was possible, and now i'm gonna make you feel the same pain I felt!" He said this as he started undressing himself.

I know for a fact that I deserved this but…. I still didn't want it to happen. For the next 8 hours all anyone could hear where my blood curdling screams and if you where close enough, you could hear rengar's moans and roars.


	6. Horrible Realization

Nidalee's POV

Ok it's been a full day and night and seriously there is still no sign of rengar. We searched for hours on and and still nothing. We asked everyone, and no one has seen him. We asked Warwick, he said no, they usually drink together, We asked Nasus,Azir, and Renekton, none of they had seen rengar. I should note they all had their guard incredible up when we came to ask them. Like they where looking out for any sexual danger. They expressed their worry and wished us the best in finding rengar. But we stop to rest from the long search.

"Ok where could that lion run off too?" Twitch asked obviously infuriated by rengar's mysterious disappearance. I couldn't agree more. This was seeming like rengar actually disappeared off the face of the planet. "I don't know, If he was as messed up in the head as he was two days before how coul;d he have made such a clean quiet exit without a trace?" Gnar asked this was a extremely good question, how could he do it, It's not like he was in the best condition. The hammer to the head shouldn't be a problem anymore, I didn't hit him that hard. Before I could answer his question we where greeted by familiar sights. It was Ezreal and Alistar, Zac wasn't with the two teammates this time. "Hey Nidalee, found rengar yet?" asked ezreal sounding as if he was expecting me to say yes."Unfortunately no not yet, It's like he completely vanished from the face of the earth." I explained. "Oh, well if you haven't found him, then what the hell was that ruckus last night?" Ruckus?, what's he talking about? "What do you mean?, What ruckus?" I asked really confused. "It sounded like someone was screaming with all their hear and soul. No one knew who it was or where it was coming from." Alistar answered finally speaking. "I actually feel bad for whoever it was, sounds like they where in real pain." "Oh god, You don't think that was rengar do you?" Gnar asked coming to the realization. "No, if it was rengar we would have found him by now." We've searched everywhere" I said getting rid of any worry in the yordles mind. "Are you guys even sure he left the emergency room, he could have just went into another room or something, You didn't really search the place, and you left in a hurry." Ezreal suggested. It was a possibility, but that would mean they went on a wild goose chase for hours on end for nothing. "I'm gonna kill him if that's the case." Twitch announced in a very annoyed tone. "That's gonna be hard, If you can even get to the room he's in. The emergency room Vlobear and him where in is locked." Alistar revealed. "Huh, what do you mean it's locked?" gnar asked before I could. "The doors won't open, we went to see if he was feeling any better after yesterday but we couldn't get in to check on him. He must really be broken up about rengar because we think we heard him whimpering in there." Ezreal revealed. "He must really not want to be bothered." Alistar said. I thought about it for a moment then I realized. "No that's impossible. Voli couldn't possible lock the door to room. His leg is broken, and he should have the energy to get up, the pain killers we gave him should take all your energy away." I said extremely confused."Then how the hell did the door lock" Ezreal asked. "Wait a second, you said you heard him whimpering?" Twitch asked "Yes he sounded like an adorable bear cub looking for his mommy" Ezreal explained. "Wait, So Volibear's emergency room door was locked, you heard him whimpering when you got there, Rengar's vanished completely with no one seeing him, and to top it all of, you said you heard someone screaming last night?" Gnar said putting all the pieces together. " Yea-" Ezreal stopped mid sentence realizing what the yordle meant. "Oh dear god!" I screamed realizing our horrible mistake. "We shouldn't have left volibear alone, Rengar's probably still hurting him." As I said this I made a dash for the Emergency room ith the others bhind me.

Volibear's POV ( A while before Alistar and Ezreal tried to check on him)

"Now, wasn't that fun?" rengar asked in a somewhat proud tone as he finally got off me, I don't know how ut he managed to put me back in my bed despite my size. It didn't really matter to me. I felt so cold and weak. This must have been how he felt in the summoner's rift, I deserve this. When he noticed my quietness and my depressed/scarred look, he went on. "Well now you know how I felt hen you and that cow did to me, now i'm fucked up in the head. I can't go anywhere without fear of being raped. But now you can share that fear bear." he said with venom in his voice. "But I do realize I was a little extra rough with you, that wasn't planned seeing as you actually apologized to me, unlike that cow, who is proud of what he did. Don't worry, his time will come soon enough." He said laughing in a psychotic tone. He's gone completely insane. "In the meantime you sit here and rest." I was honestly shocked to hear him say that, he only added fuel to the fire when he kissed me before leaving out the window. "Oh and bear, the whole time while i'm destroying alistar, i'm gonna be thinking of you." He said before he jumped out the window. I needed a moment, or maybe a few hour, or even days to comprehend what had happened to me. All I could do was sit there and moap.


	7. Question For You Guys

Hey, Sorry if you thought this was chapter 7 but I have to know this, this question ahs been lying in the back of my mind. Which chapter is the best so far out of chapter's 1-6. I don't know why I need to know but I do. Chapter 7 has begun writing and will be up as soon as possible.


	8. He need help!

Nidalee, Gnar, Twitch, Ezreal, and Alistar rushed towards the emergency room that volibear was left to rest in. When they got their there was no sound, Alistar used his strength to break through the boarded up door to see volibear in his bed, but he wasn't the way they left him. He had obvious scars and bite marks on him. "Volibear!, what happened!?, did rengar do this to you!?" Alistar aksed with a voice of both concern and anger. Volibear disn't answer, he was too depressed to even speak to Alistar.

"Volibear answer me!" Alistar screamed ezreal came up and moved Alistar to the side to make sure he doesn't crowd volibear. 'Voli, what did rengar do to you?" Volibear visibly was hurt by the question. Volibear didn't answer for a second, he wanted to stay quiet. But he knew he had to come clean. He knew he had to tell them that rengar is only getting worse. His mental stare is hitting critically dangerous levels.

"He's after you next Alistar. He's after you now." Volibear warned. "He's gonna have a hard time getting me!" Alistar shouted. "I deserved this, I deserved everything." Volibear said putting his unbroken paw over his eyes to hide his tears. The others tried to comfort him but he pushed them away.

"Rengar's mental state is getting worse, his voice is venomous and cold, his thoughts a vengeful and horrifying, and his actions are unthinkable. He's not just gonna fuck you Alistar. He's gonna torture you, mentally and physically. " Volibear admitted finding his voice. After that the room went quiet. There was a feeling of unease, They didn't know what to say. Alistar without saying a word walked towards the door to the room. "Where are you going?" Nidalee asked breaking the silence. "I'm going to find rengar, and beat some sanity into him." Alistar said with a somewhat confident voice. Nidalee didn't believe this, she had a feeling he had ulterior motives. "Don't bullshit me Alistar, If you end up beating rengar, you're just gonna have your way with him again. Like that hasn't causes enough trouble." Nidalee said motioning her hand to point towards volibear as an example. Alistar stopped in his place, he actually wasn't planning on that, he just wanted to show rengar what he was doing is crazy. "Actually no I'm going to make rengar see how crazy he's acting." And with that Alistar left the room.

Nidalee almost went after him but was stopped by volibears paw grabbing her arm. "Nidalee, Rengar is not playing to win, he's out for blood now. You have to find a way to calm him down. Get him help, like a therapist or something, just stop him before he starts hurting people." Volibear pleaded. The idea wasn't bad, just in general before this all started she thought rengar might need a therapist to help with his unusual mental health, but that wasn't really a serious thought. But now she sees something like that wouldn't be bad for rengar. He needs someone to talk to, Someone to express his feeling to, but with his words not his weapons.

**[With Alistar]**

Before he decided to look for rengar, he wanted to be able to communicate with others in case he actually found rengar. As he entered his room he picked up his phone. It had a case and screen protector due to his massive hands easily being able to break the device. As he picked it up he heard the door slam behind him. This shocked him causing the minotaur to turn around quickly to see none other than rengar standing in front of the door. A furious, sadistic scowl on his face. His eye had no color in it, but there a wave of emotions emanating off of him. Rage,Dispair,Sadness, But most of all excitement. But it wasn't happy excitement. No, this was pure hatred, he was ready for his revenge. Before Alistar could say anything Rengar lunged forward at a horrifying speed, dagger in one hand sword in the other. Alistar was barely able to dodge the full on attack. He quickly gripped his right arm feeling a pain from it. Rengar managed to get a good cut in on Alistar's arm. This raged the minotaur immensely as he gritted his teeth he rushed forward towards rengar horns first. But Rengar smiled, he was ready for this. He jumped up grabbing Alistars horns, using all his strength he threw the massive minotaur by his horns to the other side of the room. Alistar hit the wall with a massive thud. Before he could get up rengar shoved his sword through Alistar's arm causing the minotaur to shout in agony. Rengar left the sword in his arm and raised his dagger ready to kill Alistar but was hit with a massive amount of exhaustion. He then realised there was a pinch in his neck. It was a blow dart. Before he could take it out 3 more hit him in the back. This pun rengar on the ground. He managed to look behind him, as his vision faded he saw Gnar and Twitch, Twitch holding teemo's blowgun. Nidalee was there with a horrified look in her face. Then everything went black for him.

**End Of Chapter 7**


	9. His Decision

Rengar woke up feeling extremely groggy, He needed to take a second to get his bearings. He then remembered the last thing he saw before he went unconscious. He was about to kill Alistar once and for all. But then...**They intervened.** Rengar looked around and instantly noticed he was strapped down to a bed, and the others where standing around him watching him struggle with the binds.

The room was dead silent, but rengar was was about to fix that, with a cold and dead tone, he exclaimed "Let Me Go." It sent a wave of fear through out the room. Rengar was know to be a terrifying person, But to this extent.

Twitch decided to speak up to his teammate. "Rengar… Why did" Before Twitch could finish his sentence, rengar snapped at him causing him to jump back. ''Don't Act like you don't know what this is rodent. You abandoned me, you left me behind for victory, and now. I'm going to kill you, i'm going to kill you all for protecting that cow!" Rengar scream struggling back and forth in the bed.

There where no words exchanged

Rengar stopped thrashing about and finally said something else. "Leave" in a harsh cold tone. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU FUCKING MOSNTERS!" rengar roared. "I know you aren't going to help me get those bastards for what they did to me, You never cared. I've suffered far too much, and **I have a lingering feeling that it's going to happen again**". They all stood there completely stunned. "Just get out" Rengar said turning his head form the people he once called friends. None of them had ever seen wrath like this from rengar before. Not wanting to further piss him off they left the room.

Rengar sat there for what could be minutes, could be hours. He didn't know, and he didn't car, he just wanted to scream and shout. He was broken. His mind couldn't stay still. Only few feelings emerged for him, Hopelessness, Rage, Betrayal. He was a depressed mess at this point. Suicidal thoughts popped into his head from time to time, but they never got past that, thoughts. He knew he couldn't just let this go, he knew this would never end, he would always try to get his revenge and it would backfire.

Rengar sat in that bed for hours thinking on what to do, then he came to a decision.

Nidalee came in holding a plate of food, She was being cautious and on guard ready if rengar attacked. She looked around to see he was completely gone. Only a note left. She put the food down to read it.

"_I can't live like this, I can't let this go, I know you will keep hindering my revenge, so what's the point. But I can't just let it go, Their crime is to haunting to forget. I need time, A lot of time away from you guys. If I stay, I will go completely insane and I will kill someone, whether that be Alistar, Volibear, Gnar,Twitch, Whoever. So, I'm leaving. I don't know where I'm going, I don't know how long i'll be gone, I don't care. Gnar, If you are reading this. I want you to grow up. Don't leave your friends behind. Grow a pair, Control your transformation, Don't leave the people who care about you behind like you did me."_

Nidalee was at a loss of words when she finished reading the note. She ran to the window and tried to find the Hunter. She looked all around, He was nowhere to be found, His scent was to small to track at this point, his room left no clues. He was gone.

She showed the note to the others who where just as shocked as her. They all suggested looking for him. But Volibear intervened. He told them to leave rengar be, He clearly didn't want to be found, he didn't ant to deal with them. Volibear went on to explain that rengar would probably kill himself if he was forced to come back.

They didn't want to admit it but he was right. It had to end. Volibear wasn't happy knowing rengar was gone, the guilt never left, it actually was made even worse than before. He might never be able to truly make amends. Alistar was a strange case, He regretted what he did but not to the extent of volibear.

They all had a shadow of guilt following them for the next year as the news rengar's disappearance spread around the league. It was a dark time. None of them truly got over it. Gnar was trying to gain control over his angered transformation as he was instructed in the note. He didn't know how, but he would keep trying.

And Rengar. After writing the note, he started to wander away from the institute of war, no saying goodbye, he just left. He wandered for weeks, He was used to surviving on his own thanks to his human father's teachings. Soon he had found a town to settle down in. He didn't speak to anyone and changed his clothes out as to not attract any attention to himself as his time in the league may have exposed him to many people. He wore a dark red hood to hide himself from people. He built his home at the edge of the town, close to the forest to stay secluded. He wasn't close to sane yet. He still needed time to forget the league and his traumatic memories. Lucky for him, a new jungle meant new prey. And this jungle was huge, and teeming with monsters. He slaughtered them all with an honest to god smile on his face. The villagers of the town stayed away from him out of fear until a farmer is attacked by one of the monsters, he was saved by rengar in the middle of on of his hunts. Rengar didn't kill the farmer because he hated killing weaklings, so he left the man alone, taking his new trophy.

THe farmer told his people about the hunter saving him and killing one of the many monsters int he jungle, so in gratitude the people dubbed rengar the Hero of the Beast. Rengar could care less about the title. He was just happy to be able to Hunt and kill such powerful beast to his leasure. After a year of doing He had become much stronger. His new diet helped and made him much bigger and taller than he used to be, If he was still at the league he would be considered a tank instead of an assassin. He got so much thrill out of killing the monsters that he almost completely forgot about his traumatic experience in the league, He was finally happy again, But would he go back to the league, he didn't know. He never thought to deep about it. It wouldn't really benefit him, he would miss out on the plethora of prey here. Kha'Zix may have taken his eye, but he pales in comparison to the creature here, If rengar truly wanted, he could snap the bug in half with little effort.

He decided he still wasn't ready to leave his new home. It gave him too much thrill to abandon. One day, he would return to the League, but that will be another time. And when he does. They better be ready.

**END.**

**Sorry if the ending sucks, truth be told, I jumped back and forth with ideas for endings. I honestly came to the conclusion that this would be the best outcome, Nobody died and rengar isn't completely insanes.**

**Please Leave a Review and a suggestion for an Alternate ending, I'm up to hearing your ideas. **

**Thank you Joseph94****,****if it weren't for you I wouldn't have had the drive to continue writing as much as I do. Thank you for reading and reviewing everything I've written.**


	10. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue Chapter (1/?)**

It has been a full year since rengar had left te League, His life had changed drastically since then. He found a new town, He found a new jungle, one that was bigger and more dangerous than the old one. And he got a new title. He was no longer the pridestalker, as much as the name meant to him, he was not the 'Beast Hero'. The towns people call him that due to him slaying all the monsters that resign in the jungle. He didn't do it for them, he did it for himself, It brought him such joy to take down the creatures in the jungle, he always loved the thrill of the hunt. The joy it brought him almost made him forget about the league. Almost.

He was sitting in his den sharpening his blade with a rock, he wasn't doing anything other than thinking, thinking about the life he left behind. All he left with was a note. This left a bad taste in his mouth. But it was the only way, they wouldn't let him leave without a fight, He needed to get away from them. All of them, He had some time to think about what happened, While he was somewhat scared by the events that took place back then, He had more than enough time to think and rest. When rengar looked back, he realized he really wasn't angry anymore, he had no real reason to be. Yes he had some left over feelings of disgust but true vengeful anger wasn't there. He remembered Volibear had apologized, and then remembered what he did, while he didn't necessarily feel guilt, he did feel that the anger was placed in the wrong person, other than a few flesh wounds and maybe some paranoia Alistar got off pretty easy in comparison, He had no intentions of goin g back and finishing what he had started, if at all but he feels he could have done more.

Rengar put his blade and the rock used to sharpen it down to ponder and think. Should He go back. Should he leave his new life, if not forever, temporarily. Does he need the closure, Who's to say that Alistar won't attack him, If he does he'd be ready for the bull. But other than that, would going back even be a good thing, much less a good idea. Rengar sat a pondered.

**End Of Chapter 10**

**I don't know how many chapters this epilogue will be but this is made for the rushed ending of chapter 9, ad to make some closure, These chapter might not be that long, I don't even know. Also I have a new story in the writes, not connected to this but does involve the same knife kitty.**


End file.
